blimeycowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inner Tube
The Inner Tube is a podcast about internet content creation by Blimey Cow co-creator Josh Taylor and Ceiling Fan Podcast & Say Goodnight Kevin creator Kevin McCreary. Guest Hosts / Interviewees * Jordan Taylor (Episodes #74, #116, #163, #180, #182) * Ace McKay (Episode #88) * Bobby Burns * Nathan Burns * Carmen McCreary (Episode #206, others) * Chris Howard (Episode #70) * Gret Glyer (Episode #181, others) * Mark Jones (Episode #44) * Torry Martin (Episode #15) * Melanie Anne Ahern (#183) * Adler Davidson (#207) The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is a group of individuals who Josh and Kevin have chosen to recognize for their outstanding creativity and overall brilliance. Members: * Adler Davidson * Chris HowardChris Howard * Gabe Miller * Ryan Matlock * Thomas Dunn * Corban Garcia * Gret Glyer * Cecelia Bedelia * Melanie Anne Ahern * Houston Productions * Joe Repp / Team Whatever * Grace Teraberry Episodes # Audio Editing Software on a Budget, and Web Hosting # Online Privacy, Creating Quality Content, and Vlog Lighting # Cameras and Microphones on a Budget, and Dealing with Money # The Pros and Cons of Vlogging, Blogging, and Podcasting # Self-Publishing Music, and How to Decide on a Blog Topic # Bringing Your Platform to YouTube, Spreading Your Content, & Recording Over Skype # Ripping Off Someone's Content, Backdrops, and Dealing with Criticism # Offensive Content, How to Record Music, and Kickstarter Advice # Video Editing Software Advice # Podcamp 2014, Ideal Podcast Episode Length, & Our Favorite Content to Consume # Finding Writing Inspiration, 24fps vs. 30 fps, & Dealing with Stress # Blue Baby Bottle Test, Kevin is a Freelancer, & Mobile Apps for YOU # A Conversation about Starting Out on YouTube # Lightning Round of Questions! # Publishers vs. Self-Publishing, Anonymous Blogging, & Torry Martin! # All about Networking! # Structuring Your YouTube Channel, the First 24 Hours of Your Video Launch, & Audio Advice for Video # Kevin's YouTube Set Up # Are Your YouTube Videos Funny? Are They Too Long? How Often Should You Upload? # How to Run a Successful Kickstarter Campaign # Getting Your Podcast on iTunes, Customizing YouTube Thumbnails, & Royalty Free Music # YouTube Networks, Vidcon, & Bobby Burns # Buying a Computer on a Budget, Alienating Your Audience, & Promoting Web Comics # Video Monitors, Visual Effects, & Fixing Josh's Mistakes # Microphone Positioning, Sweetening Audio, & After Effects # Content without Compromise, Storing Large Files, Treating and Sound Proofing a Room on a Budget # Is Our Logo Broken?! And the 48 Hour Film Challenge Winner! # Should You Start a Second YouTube Channel? What Kind of Podcast Should You Start? # Investing Time in Your Content, Using Copyrighted Music, Promoting an Independent Film # Render Settings, The Importance of Feedback, Connecting with People Who Share your Interests # Pros and Cons of Facebook Video, Connecting with Other YouTubers, Shooting Outside of a Studio # Recording Audio Outdoors, Building a Fan Base from Scratch, Starting a Career in Audio # Producing Different Kinds of Content, Video Intros, and the Return of Bobby Burns! # Who Are Our Favorite YouTubers? # Strategies for Writing Consistent Material, Video Backgrounds, and Compensating Composers # The Genius of Christopher Nolan, CinemaSins, and Bobby Burns Hits 50K Subscribers! # Increasing Your Audience Retention, Releasing Content Inconsistently, and When to Launch a Patreon Campaign # What Have We Learned in 2014? # Vine, Video Editing Productivity, Camera Settings # Making Your Podcast Interesting, Podcasting Equipment, Freelance Work # Merry Christmas from The Inner Tube! # Animation Software, Subtitling Your Videos, Creating a Website # Movie Review on YouTube, Telling an Effective Story, and Character Development # Reminiscing about Kevin's College Days # Organizing Your Thoughts, Recommended Content Platforms, Audio Settings for Video # Custom YouTube URLs, Raw Footage, Best Mic for Voice Overs # Splitting Up Longer Content, Audio Format Advantages, Moving Your Platform to a Different Social Network # The Future of Pro Tools, the Death of Audacity, and How to Track Podcast Downloads on iTunes # Creating Content (on Your Own), Recording Video and Audio Separately, & Purchasing Multiple Cheap Mics vs. One Expensive, Communal Mic # Our First 50 Episodes! # Should You Release Your Content Weekly, or in "Seasons"? # Song Parodies, Recording over Skype, Tips for Voice Acting # Starting a Collab YouTube Channel & Best Vlog Video File Practices # Free Video Editing Software, Visual Effects Community, Using Copyrighted Material on YouTube # Making Money on YouTube, Posting Audio on YouTube, Different Kinds of Mics for Video and Podcasting # Mixing vs. Mastering, Vlog Lighting, Why Your Video Looks Grainy # Eliminating Echo from Audio, The Importance of Having Your Podcast on iTunes, Free Editing Software for Creating Thumbnails # What Is Phantom Power? Is College Necessary for Content Creators? Should You Run Two YouTube Channels at Once? # Pro Tools 12, Music Video Equipment, & Kevin Started a New YouTube Channel! # Niche Podcasts, Uploading Videos Once a Month, Our Thumbnail Revolution # Micing Live Music, Compromising When Collaborating, Getting Great Audio When Live Streaming # Is the YouTube Subscription Box Broken? # Creating Animation without Animation Software # Have We Been Wrong about YouTube This Whole Time? # Can You Make Money on YouTube with 1,000 Subscribers? # Should You Record Audio and Video Separately? # Kevin Strikes Back and Adobe Creative Cloud (2015 Update) # Josh Loves Premiere Pro, Kevin Loves the Sennheiser MKH 416 # Interview with the Editor of CinemaSins! # An Episode Recorded on ONE Microphone! (Feat. Inner Circle Member Chris Howard!) # Back to Our ROOOOOTS! (AKA: We Answer Your Questions!) # Lavalier Mics, Recording XRL into Your Computer, YouTube Incorrectly Marking Comments as Spam # Is the Shure SM58 a Good Podcasting Mic? Where Can You Learn the Basics of Audio Editing? (And more!) # Jordan Taylor Makes His Inner Tube DEBUT! # Capturing Video Game Footage, Green Screens, Engagement on Social Media # How Do You Maximize Editing Efficiency? When Should You Take a Podcasting Hiatus? Should You Set Up an LLC? # iPod Touch Video, Explaining YouTube to People Who Don't Get It, Affordable Cameras for Beginning Vloggers # Equipment Shopping List, Vocal Rider vs. Compression, Running Out of Ideas # Is Your Script Too Long? Is Your Vlog Too Long? How Do You Handle Your Online Presence? # Speaking in Front of a Camera, Professional Quality from iMovie, Quantity vs. Quality # Best Mic for Recording Piano & Best Mouse for Video Editing # Consistent Branding, Engaging Your Audience, Tube Many Puns # Wearing T-shirts with Trademarked Logos in Your Videos, Spreading Your Content, Editing Software for Windows # Free Video Editing Software, the Best Mic Set Up for Three People, Using Snapchat to Build a Platform # The Inner Tube Listener Survey Results, and Kevin's Hurt Feelings # Josh and Kevin Get into a Huge Fight about Spotify # How to Make a Remix Album # How Radio Has Changed in the Last 15 Years (THE ACE MCKAY INTERVIEW) # Changing Your Focus While Maintaining Your Audience & How to Deal with Creative Exhaustion # YouTube Keeps Changing, Shooting with a Small Crew, Making Your Writing Stand Out # Protecting Your Time, Patreon Fanbases, Affordable Mics for Shooting Skits # Our "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" Predictions # What We Loved and Hated about "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" (Spoilers) # Our PHONIEST Episode Ever! (Looking Back on 2015) # Creatively Promoting a Second YouTube Channel, and Kevin Has TUBE Epiphanies! # What Do You Need to Do to Start a Podcast? # Why Your First Try Won't Be that Great # The State of the CHRIIIIIISSSTTTIIIAAANNNN Film Industry # Selling Cover Songs (without Getting Sued), Rallying People around Your Film Project, Recording Video in Your Car # The Fine Bros Controversy REACTION # White Backgrounds, Email Lists, Video Sound Effects # Free Podcast Hosting, Making Your Brand Stand Out, Audio Interfaces # Instagram Now Allows Multiple Accounts, iPod Touch Audio, Building a Personality Driven Brand # Our Experience at the 2016 National Religious Broadcasters Convention # Advice for Our Younger Selves, Music Licensing, Video Backdrops # From 500 Subscribers to 100K in One Day # What "Batman v. Superman" Teaches Us about Storytelling # Pro Tools vs. Adobe Audition, Condenser vs. Dynamic Mics # Informative vs. Fun Podcasts, Crowd Funding Rewards, & Physical Copies of Online Content # Careers in Film Editing, Professional Email, Lapel vs. Shotgun Mics # Balancing the Content You Want to Make vs. What Subscribers Want to See # How to Relaunch a YouTube Channel # Kevin's Movie Facts Dilemma # Is YouTube Still a Viable Platform for Beginners? # Our Thoughts on the DC TALK CRUISE # What Do You Do When Your YouTube Views Are Down? # Writing a Dramedy, Starting a YouTube Channel When You Have Limited Free Time, & Should You Upload Your Podcast to YouTube? # The Ideal Channel Trailer, 8-Bit Music on Youtube, and Multi-Mic Podcasting on the Go! # When Your Content Doesn't Meet Your Creative Standards # It's Okay to Stop Doing Something that Isn't Working. # Are You Selling Out By Trying to Make Money? # I Have a $2,000 Budget. What Should I Buy? # The One about Internships # Talking about All of the Comic-Con Trailers! # Building a Day One Audience # Our Top Five Favorite TV Shows of All Time # Video Outros - How Do You Do It? # How to Be Persuasive with Your Content # Should YouTubers Sue Other YouTubers? # Budget Lighting Kits (& Some Webcomic Talk) # Are YouTubers Being "Censored"? # Kevin's Final Episode (as a Bachelor) # "I Have 8,500 Subscribers, but I Want to Switch Gears" # Our Thoughts on the First Presidential Debate (BONUS EPISODE) # Good Luck Trying to Figure Out How Many People Listen to Your Podcast! # Six Tips for Starting an Audio Drama # How I Raised $150,000 to Build My Own App # Bouncing Back When Your Crowdfunding Campaign Fails # How Blimey Cow Got Involved with YouTube's #VoteIRL Campaign # Mac or PC? Our answer might surprise you! # My Videos Are Great. Why Am I Not Getting Any Views? # Making Content You Love (Without Scaring Away Your Audience) # The Top 3 Cameras & Microphones for Beginners # Is YouTube Broken? Our Thoughts on the Latest "Controversy" # Kevin Gets an Email from YouTube about the Controversy # What We Loved & Hated about "Rogue One" (Spoilers) # How to Make Your Content Stand Out # Our Successes & Failures in 2016 (and Manspreading) # "Am I just not cut out for content creation?" # "Should I Work on Content that I Personally Disagree With?" # "I don't have a quiet place to shoot my videos. What do I do?" # How to Create Content Every Single Day for a Year # Josh's Six Favorite Content Creators # Are Social Networks CENSORING THE CONSERVATIVES?! # PewDiePie vs The Media Smear Campaign # "I'm shooting a wedding, and I'm scared of screwing it up!" # "I'm dealing with bullies and don't want them to find out about my YouTube channel" # "My videos are suddenly not getting as many views! What's wrong?!" # "I don't think I'm funny enough to start a YouTube channel." # Kevin addresses the controversy surrounding his latest video. # YouTube vs. The Wall Street Journal # The Case for "The Case for Christ" (or: Kevin actually liked a Christian Movie) # Is it too late to start a YouTube channel? # Inappropriate Ads Playing before Your Videos # "How do I get my first sponsorship deal?" # Why Kevin uses an intro on his videos, and Josh doesn't. # A list of ALL the gear we use! # Is YouTube making society dumber? # Why do we make this show? A conversation about the future of The Inner Tube # Wonder Woman | Worth the hype?! Here's our review! (Spoilers) # Christian Bands vs. "Christians IN a Band" # Where we go from here. # Our Thoughts on the VidCon(troversy) & the "Han Solo" Film # The Problem with Being Preachy # Is "Spider-Man: Homecoming" as Good as "Spider-Man 2"? # Is Blimey Cow Going in a New Direction? # Kevin Got Fired (The Full Story) # How to Talk about Controversial Topics # How We Make Money on Patreon # Recorded LIVE at Blimey Con! # Secrets that Will Help You Stay Motivated to Create # The Current State of Blimey Cow (A Conversation with Jordan Taylor) # Apparently You DON'T Need to Make Consistent Content # Has PewDiePie Finally Gone TOO FAR?! # What is the point of The Inner Tube? # How closely do we stick to our scripts while shooting? # Is Kevin No Longer ADVERTISER FRIENDLY?! # Josh Got a New Job! # Kevin Asks YouTube Why He Isn't Advertiser Friendly, YouTube Responds # Kevin Was Invited on the Set of "God's Not Dead 3" (Yes, we know) # Kevin Shares Stories from the Set of "God's Not Dead 3" (Yes, this really happened) # The Worst Christian Film Josh Has Ever Seen # ...and Now Blimey Cow Isn't "Advertiser Friendly" # The Star Wars Battlefront II Controversy # YouTube Adpocalypse | Proof we were right. # Patreon Changes Their Fees, Everybody Freaks out # "Star Wars: The Last Jedi" (FULL REVIEW) # The Basics of Podcasting (Plus, Bobby Burns is FAMOUS NOW!) # A conversation about 2018. What do we hope to accomplish? # EVERY Inner Tube Inside Joke... EXPLAINED! # YouTube Demonetizes Small Creators | Our Thoughts # Getting Rid of Echo, Starting a Second Podcast, and Bitcoin # Yep, we had a fight. # We met Jim Caviezel and it was weird. # "My video went viral, but now I disagree with the content." # Kevin has a secret to share... # How to Write Jokes, How to Do YouTube While You're In College, & More! # How Kevin Started Working for Blimey Cow (STORY TIME) # Kevin goes off the deep end. (9/11 conspiracies, the moon landing, and more) # Are your video titles and thumbnails any good? How can you know for sure?! # Josh Liked "Avengers: Infinity War" and Kevin Didn't. (REVIEW) # Why is no one pledging to your Patreon campaign? # The email so shocking, it rendered Kevin speechless... # We Review "Solo," "Arrested Development," & Kevin's Life Decisions # "I Can Only Imagine" what would happen if Josh & Kevin reviewed that movie! # How we found our voices on YouTube. # Going back to our ROOOOOTS! What is the best gear for beginners? # The Current State of Pixar; Mac vs PC? # Kevin visits the set of the new Kendrick Brothers movie (and rethinks some things) # How do I make a living doing what I love? (LIVE EPISODE FROM BLIMEY CON!) # What it's like to host your own YouTube convention/meet-up # Tube-Tube-Tube: Learning to Deal with Criticism, How to Get Sponsors, & the Best Computers for $1,000! # What is the WORST Christian movie we've ever seen? # Someone tried to RIP JOSH OFF at Redbox! # "God's Not Dead: A Light in Darkness": The Kevin & Josh Review! # Being a Christian MEME superstar, with the founder of "Memes for Jesus": Michael Schaffer! # Kevin talks about regretting things he said in older videos # Our 21 Favorite Movies of All Time # The BetterHelp Controversy, Shane Dawson, Jake Paul, & Sociopaths # How can you become a faster editor? # Testing our YouTube Premieres; PewDiePie vs T-Series # "Help! My most popular video got BLOCKED!" # Our biggest pet peeves in the movies we watch... # Making your villain believable, building a PC, complaining about health care. # Transitioning from Final Cut to Premiere Pro # Patreon, YouTube Rewind, & Would Kevin Reach Out to Bigger Channels to Collab? # Avoiding Preachiness in Storytelling; Looking Back on Our Radio Station Days # Into the Spider-Verse, the Current State of the MCU, & Selling Shirts # Josh is having a SON! # Short-form vs. Long-form Content on YouTube # When is the best time of day to upload a video? # Trying new things with Blimey Cow & Say Goodnight Kevin in 2019 # Our Favorite Bands // Past, Present, & Future # Trying to be humble, while promoting yourself & your content. # Living the dream, while still paying the bills. (Plus: your live production questions answered!) # Our friends don't watch our videos. # How to avoid getting a copyright strike on YouTube # Kevin meets famous people and then explains how to Audio # Spotify ATTACKS Apple because they don't "Play Fair" | We rant about it. # Kevin's YouTube Channel Turns 5 Years Old. What Has He Learned? # How We Shoot a Scripted Series # Initial Thoughts on "Star War Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker" # Things you need for an awesome studio space. # "Avengers: Endgame" | THE INNER TUBE REVIEW # Reacting to the new Spider-Man Trailer; Kevin & Josh get vulnerable about their struggles # How do you make friends? (Plus, Kevin almost lost his YouTube channel. Yes, really!) # Why Josh's movie review channel didn't work out. # How to stay creatively inspired for years (and years... and years) # Josh has a son; Kevin has depression # Toy Story 4 | What we liked and what we didn't. # Spider-Man: Far From Home | What we liked and what we didn't. # Consistent content vs. irregular BUT AWESOME content # How to write emotional material without being cheesy # Blimey Con & Breakfast with Kevin | THE DAY AFTER (Recorded Live!) # Kevin Got a REAL Job See also * Blimey Cow Audio Network Category:Podcasts Category:Current Podcasts